coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9479 (11th June 2018)
Plot Alya and Imran confront Johnny about the will, assuming that he's in on Carla and Jenny's plot to cut her out. Johnny is shocked by her revelations. Eva tells Peter and Leanne that Simon was smoking around Susie. She partly blames Peter as he smokes but Peter tells her she's clueless about children. Nicola assures Gary that her move isn't because of him and he's welcome to visit. He comes to terms with it. Simon denies smoking and refuses to apologise to Toyah. Eileen enjoys herself at Fiz's. Sean isn't happy that she's considering moving. Steve tells Liz there's no spark between her and Mike. Johnny feels that Aidan's wishes should be respected. He becomes enraged when Adam tells him they're claiming mental incapacity - in other words, that Aidan was nuts. Olivia Radfield's father Duncan tells Sally he's applying for a grant from the Mayoral fund for a charity in his late wife's name. She agrees to give the application the once over. Brian and Geoff advise Kirk on how to let Sharon down gently. Johnny makes a snap decision to only allow family to Aidan's funeral and bars Jenny, accusing her of being all about money. He tells Carla she's dead to him if she contests the will. Eileen decides that she will go to Bristol with Nicola and Zack. Simon calls Eva a hypocrite to call him a liar after the way she treated Aidan. Sally tells Duncan he's on the right lines and offers to support the charity. Eva apologises to Peter for going over the top at him. Johnny goes out drinking and ends up back at Liz's. He expresses his regret that he didn't show Aidan more affection. Liz hugs him supportively and they briefly kiss until Liz stops it and makes Johnny leave. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alya tells the Connors that she knows Aidan left her the factory; Simon lays into Eva for the way she treated Aidan; and Eileen announces she is going to live in Bristol. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,665,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes